


Swaying Iris

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: One Hell of an Annarcy [2]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Song Lyrics, Song: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls), Song: Sway (Blue October)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Marcy wanted to do something romantic but there’s one problem. She’s not good at this.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Series: One Hell of an Annarcy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940419
Kudos: 43





	Swaying Iris

It was completely nerve wracking but it was exciting at the same time.

Marcy took a step back, taking deep breaths in the process. Admittedly, it was kinda cliche to set up something remotely romantic and ask someone to come in order to do something with them, but she couldn't help it. Whether or not it actually was romantic, she didn't know, romance wasn't her specialty. She thought the place looked beautiful at the very least with the gorgeous plants and the glow bugs flying around illuminating the place, adding a yellow tint to the purples and blues and greens surrounding her.

The girl double-checked everything just to be sure they were right. After checking everything else, she picked up her phone then turned it on. In the app she had up, the selection was on the song 'Iris', which was good it was still on that. Marcy held it close to her chest as she let go of a breath with a smile. She should be good to go now. The only thing that was needed now was for Anne to show up.

"Hey, Marbles!" Anne put her hands on Marcy's shoulders.

That in of itself caused the raven haired teen to jump. Her heart raced worse than it did before she did that. Marcy quickly turned around as she hurriedly went to get the song on her phone playing. She then cleared her throat, putting the phone down. As she felt her face turning a reddish color, she held her hand out. It was slightly shaky, but it wasn't enough for anyone aside from herself to notice something so minor like that. Despite that, though, she felt like it was noticeable on how her chest was pulsating from how her heart pounded like it was going to burst out.

"A-Anne, would you like to dance with me?" She hastily asked. "I mean, I know I can't dance but-"

"Sure!"

Without a moment to waste, Anne took Marcy's hands and initiated the dance herself instead of waiting for the raven haired to do it. Marcy tried to follow her lead to the best of her abilities. A few times she nearly stepped on her feet.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
_ ' _Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
_  
Marcy had her arm around Anne's, hand tightly closed. Oh, if she only asked one of the Plantars for help on dancing would she be alright right now. She kept her eyes on Anne, sometimes taking a quick glance every now and then on their feet. It wasn't something she could help, she didn't want to step on her at all and ruin everything. Oh no, wait, she didn't even know if the Plantars could even dance at all. Marcy was already feeling like sweating her face off, and they just started dancing. Anne, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. She was as calm as she had ever been.

_And all I could taste is this moment,  
And all I could breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

Anne twirled her around once and brought her in close. Marcy looked at their feet and noticed her foot was on the brunette's shoeless toes. She pulled her hands away as she started to nervously laugh. Her hands hid her brightly cherry red face from Anne. The girl turned around as she laughed. She didn't know what else she could do. She didn't plan that far ahead like she thought she did.

Next thing that she knew, Anne wrapped her arms around Marcy and picked her up. She was a few feet off the ground now. Marcy kept laughing, both out of nervousness and from how unexpected that was. She kept saying 'oh my God' over and over and over again as she pulled her legs into her chest. All she wanted to do was pull her hood over to cover her face just so she wasn't covering it with her hands, but she wasn't able to do so. It was like she was frozen in the state she was currently in.

 _And I don't want the world to see me,  
_ ' _Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

She felt Anne going backwards, like if she was gonna lose her balance. However, in the end she put Marcy down on the ground. Marcy stopped laughing at this point as she removed her hands to look at the other girl in the area. Anne was smiling like how she was as she sat there. She was ready to laugh again, pulling her hood over her face just so she wouldn't have to look at her and start up again and she didn't have to look at her and start laughing again for no reason.

Anne crawled over to Marcy and pulled her hood away from her face. If Marcy didn't know any better, she could swear she saw a twinkle in Anne's dark brown eyes that she saw her reflection in. Her eyes were sparkling with joy like it was spread across her face.

Anne chuckled. "Don't hide your face, you wanted me here!"

"I _know_!" She dragged her second word out for almost half a minute.

Marcy looked away as she put her hand up to her mouth, trying to hide the feeling of an incoming laugh returning. She felt so awkward even though she knew she didn't have to be, it was Anne for crying out loud. She had known her for years at this point, yet here she was acting as nervous as a love interest in a dating simulator would be. Marcy couldn't get why, though, Anne probably didn't know either.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah, You bleed just to know you're alive._

Anne took Marcy's hands and she got up, pulling her up with her. Marcy stumbled and nearly fell onto Anne, but luckily the latter caught her. She momentarily looked away from her as she nervously chuckled once more. When she was done, Marcy held Anne's hand as she wrapped her other hand around Anne's waist. Her fingers intertwined with hers. She buried her face into Anne's shoulder. A smile forced its way onto Marcy's face, but it had no intention of being a sign for another laugh. It was just there to show how she was feeling on the inside when she was around her and words weren't enough to express it. Anne could easily light up the room by simply walking in, except replace the room with Marcy's face and she wasn't afraid to show it to the world.

Their bodies started to sway side to side without any sign of changing speed. Marcy's eyes closed, relaxing into the sways. Before she knew it, she was blocking out the world around them except the music that played as clear as day. She held onto her firmly. It wasn't before long until swaying felt like it became second nature to her. It was like she could let Anne lead and she'd be fine going with the music even if she knew it would be similar to before, yet they stayed the way they were despite the thoughts. Marcy could stay like this all night long if she wanted to.

The next thing she knew, the song changed. She thought she had it where only that song was played, if not on repeat. It wasn't like she felt the need to leave to change it, though. Unless she had to, she wasn't moving. Her heart slowed enough to match the sway's rhythm but fast enough for it to be normal.

_We sway.  
Grabbed her by the hips and hand,  
Then we went off,  
Across the sanded floor.  
She said, "that's not sand, it's salt,  
It will get worn like we did before."_

Marcy chuckled. Funny how that was playing now, it was perfect for the moment. A leaf brushed up against her forehead. She grabbed it and tossed it away from Anne's hair.

"You need to get those leaves out."

Anne laughed. "I know."


End file.
